


Kinktober challenge

by MissBlackRaven



Category: Hunter X Hunter, One Piece
Genre: Bad atempts at porn, Bondage, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Canon-Typical Violence, Chains, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pervert Vinsmoke Sanji, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stripping, Suit Kink, Suits, Suspension, Sweet/Hot, Top Roronoa Zoro, Top Sanji, Uniform Kink, ZoSan - Freeform, firemen kink, tags keep getting kinkier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBlackRaven/pseuds/MissBlackRaven
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one shots for the kinktober challenge. I won't upload every day because life's a bitch but I'll do my best!





	1. 1- Clothes: Haramaki

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains all the one-shots and drabbles I made for Kinktober 2017. It has different pairings and topics, so here's the list for you to find what you're interested in!  
> 1\. Kink: Clothes. Pairing: Zoro x Sanji. Fandom: One piece  
> 2\. Kink: Chains. Pairing: Hisoka x Illumi. Fandom: Hunter x Hunter  
> 3\. Kink: Nicknames. Pairing: Zoro x Sanji. Fandom: One Piece  
> 4\. Kink: Roleplay. Pairing: Zoro x Sanji. Fandom: One Piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first one shot for kinktober, the kink was "clothes" so this came out.  
> Zoro x Sanji - one piece world

1- Haramaki

The thousand sunny was quiet during the first hours in the morning and Sanji liked that. He was usually the first one up and after his morning routine he would always go to the main deck to enjoy his first smoke of the day while planning the meals he'll have to prepare.

  
He was watching the smoke rise up and curl against the faint yellow light dancing in contrast with the calm ocean when he heard steps coming down from the crow’s nest. When he turned around he saw the ship’s swordsman taking the final steps and reaching the deck floor.

  
Sanji noticed that Zoro wasn't wearing his green coat, instead he was only wearing that strange piece of green cloth on top of his pants, letting the full width of his shoulders bare to be kissed by the early morning sun.  
Although the cook had always prefered the company of delicate and angelic women, he also liked the roughness of the male body and the way he could really let himself go while fucking a man without caring about restricting himself when he knew his partner could take it a little on the rough side. And Zoro looked like he could definitely put those muscles to good use.

  
He noticed Zoro as soon as he met him but refrained from making it obvious since he thought a rejection would make everything and everyone uncomfortable on board. But the eyes were made for looking and boy did he used them.

  
Still lost in his thoughts, a voice made him come back to himself. “Why don't you take a picture, it lasts longer” the coarse voice of the swordsman shocked his very core.  
“What do you mean shitty marimo? Is that how you say good morning in algae world?”  
Zoro crossed his arms over his chest “Yeah, well you were staring at me with a stupid look on your face, what's that about curly brow?”

  
Sanji fought hard to suppress a redness trying to creep over his cheeks “It's not you what I was looking at” he had to come up with a quick lie. “It was that”, he said while pointing his index finger towards the other men's stomach.

  
“Huh?” Zoro looked down to see if there was something unusual on himself but found nothing.

  
Sanji huffed in frustration “I know you're a brute with a bicep for a brain, but I meant that green thing you always wear”

  
“My haramaki?”, Zoro asked.

  
“Yeah, whatever that's called”

  
“What's wrong with it?”

  
Sanji didn't know how to answer to that “I just don't know what the fuck that is and I was curious ok? Jeez cut it out with the questioning” and just like that he began to walk with a quick pace towards the galley.

Damn, that was close, what was he supposed to say? That he was watching the sun reflecting on his golden skin? Yeah right.

The rest of the day went by as peaceful as that crew could be, with their traditional antics which even Sanji quietly enjoyed. After dinner, he was setting up to wash the dishes when he felt the distinctive sound of combat boots making their way through the galley floor. “Need any help with that?” Came Zoro’s voice from behind him. He really didn't wanna see him right now, even less he wanted to be alone with him after that morning’s incident, but saying no would have been suspicious. “Yeah, sure”

  
Zoro stood next to him, prepared to dry the dishes as they always did. After a few were handed in silence, it was the marimo who begun conversation “Why were you so curious about my haramaki?” He asked.  
Sanji stopped his hands for a second and then continued with his task. “I don't know, I’ve never seen one before”

  
Zoro realised that the words coming from the cook were a bit shaky, but dig no further into the matter. “This is supposed to cover my body as a way of armor but it's mostly used for warmth” he said. “It's usually given to samurai fighters by their family”

  
“Is see” Sanji didn't know it had such a deep meaning, he just thought it was a weird thing to wear. Great, now he felt bad about all those times when he made fun of it. “So your family gave it to you?”

  
Zoro made a small pause followed by a bittersweet smile “In a way, yes, my sensei gave it to me when I left the dojo, he said it shall bring me luck”

  
Damn now Sanji was sure he had hit a sensitive nerve -fuck- “Uh ahm… I'm sorry for sticking my nose in your business” lame ass excuse, just shut up to avoid keep putting your foot in your mouth.

  
“It's ok, if I didn't want you to know I wouldn't have said anything”

  
Ok, now that was definitely awkward. Who was this caring and open person? He seemed so distant from the men with he usually fight about everything, all the time. This was… nice, in a way and very disturbing also.

  
“So…” Sanji wanted to return the conversation to a somewhat normal ground. “You say it's for warmth, but it doesn't look like it, it's just a piece of fabric” he said while drying his hands on a kitchen towel after putting away the last dish.

  
“You think so?” Zoro asked a bit challenging “Here, let me show you”

  
The puzzle look on Sanji’s face made the swordsman smirk. He took both of the cook’s hands and notice they were slightly cold, he had never noticed the large amount of tiny cuts and old burning scars that covered them. They were pale and soft either way, a perfect contrast to his own hands, burnt with the sun and calloused by years of restless training.

  
Zoro avoided looking up, he knew that if he saw the cook’s eyes he would feel the awkwardness of the moment creeping up on him and he would have no other choice but to back down. Sanji wasn't pulling his hands away, that must have been a good sign.  
Zoro moved a few steps forward, still holding Sanji’s hands and took them to the lower hem of his haramaki. He tug on them until Sanji had buried his slender fingers underneath the cloth.

  
The blonde felt the warmth radiating from Zoro’s skin which was softer that what he would have imagined. He could tell where the end of that long scar was right under his palm. He tried not to think about the fact that he was finally touching Zoro in a soft, intimate way. He didn't want for the other man to notice how much he was actually enjoying that simple moment.

  
But Zoro knew something was not right. He guessed once Sanji was aware of what his intentions were, he would step away and kick him in the head and everything would be looked at as a joke and quickly forgotten. But the cook wasn't moving, he was standing there, keeping his shaky hands under the haramaki with a flustered expresión that darkened his deep blue eyes.

  
The swordsman blushed.

  
He needed to cut the tension somehow. What was Sanji thinking? Looking like that, Zoro could barely refrain from taking him. It would be easy to snatch a kiss from those parted lips, so close to his. Fuck, that wasn't right.

  
“See?” The green haired man said with a deep soft voice. “It's useful for warming up”  
Sanji flinched a little, and involuntarily dug his fingers a bit into the other man's skin. Zoro had to contain a gasp behind his gritted teeth.

  
“Ah… I see it's very warm” said Sanji who apparently had lost half of his brain in the meantime.

  
Zoro grinned, having the cook looking like that, touching his skin looking all flustered was almost impossible to believe. He was not a man who liked to tag himself in any way, he always had been like that. He didn't had a word for it but he knew that he liked who he liked, period. Whether it was a man or a woman, he couldn't care less and he was absolutely sure that he was liking this. After all, he had found himself staring at Sanji’s impossibly long legs and the shape of his ass under those dress pants more frequently than non. Yet he never considered it possible, with the cook falling for every single woman he saw. But this… felt different, this closeness seemed to be appealing for the cook as well.

  
Zoro knew how to take advantage of an opening when he saw one. “Is it too hot for you?” He asked playing innocent to which Sanji looked at him confused. “I ask ‘cause you seem a bit red on the face”

  
Sanji had to look away, he could feel Zoro’s devilish grin without laying eyes on him. But his face was completely red, all the way up to his ears. Good luck explaining that.

  
Sanji thought running away was his best choice at hand but when he tried to remove his hands, Zoro tightened his grip around them preventing his escape.  
The swordsman walked forward cutting the distance between them to almost nothing and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “If you wanna go, say so and I'll let go and never bother you again” Sanji felt the warm breath of the other man's words tingling on his ear. “But if you stay, I'm gonna kiss you now.”

  
Sanji's eyes opened wide and his breath hitched. Was that supposed to be a sick joke? Of course he wanted to be kissed by him, but what if that was just Zoro messing with him? Maybe after he would laugh at him and call him terrible names forever. What to do?

  
Sanji didn't realize how much time his inner pondering was taking, so when Zoro asked again he was a bit startled. “So, I'm guessing that means you're staying?”

  
Fuck everything, he had been dreaming about something like that for so fucking long. It was about time to man up and admit to his true feelings. If Zoro rejected him, so be it, he would kick his sorry ass until his heart contempt. “Yes” he said in a serious tone. “I'm staying”

  
“Good”

  
Zoro wasted no time wondering if that was a dream or not, he’d have time to do that later. He faced Sanji, pressing their foreheads together, relishing in the warmth of Sanji's breath. Still holding the cook's hands underneath his haramaki, Zoro leaned forward claiming Sanji's lips with his own.

  
The soft, sweet kiss left Sanji baffled, he never thought the swordsman could produce such an innocent kiss. He parted his lips further giving permission for Zoro to explore him with his tongue, and so he did, deepening the kiss further until both their tongues were entwined tasting each other, discovering their unique taste.

  
When Sanji pulled back for air, Zoro moved from his lips to his chin and then down to his neck. He tasted the soft skin there, he could feel the cook’s fast beating heart underneath it. He trailed with his tongue right to the spot where neck meets shoulder, burying his face between Sanji’s skin and the collar of his light blue dress shirt. He kissed and swirled his tongue there, barely grasping it with his teeth. After doing that, he noticed how Sanji’s breath had changed so he sunk his teeth a bit harder. Sanji’s hands clawed his stomach as a response to that and let out a soft moan that went right down to Zoro’s already growing erection.

  
He wanted to touch Sanji, but his hands were hiding inside his haramaki, holding the cook’s and he was enjoying having him at his mercy like that. In the end, his desire took the best of him and let go of the hands, placing one of his on Sanji’s neck and the other one on his lower back, pressing against him, finding his mouth again.

  
The blonde felt Zoro’s embrace and he surrounded the swordsman with his arms lost inside the haramaki, letting his blunt fingernails scrape at Zoro’s back. He remembered his nakama saying a back without scars was a swordsman’s pride, yet apparently he was allowed to touch, scrape and more even on that soft untouched back.

  
Zoro pushed him over the kitchen counter, sliding one of his legs between the cook’s. They could both feel the other man’s hard on digging deep into their tights as they started to grind against each other. The swordsman lowered his hands, reaching for the blonde’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze before sliding his hands to the strong thighs and pushing them up. Now Sanji found himself sitting on the counter, with Zoro standing between his legs, kissing him so hard it would make their lips swollen.

  
Sanji felt a hard erection rubbing against his and crossed his legs behind Zoro's back, pulling him closer. He began to move trying to find more friction to ease his aching cock, that was definitely not enough.

  
He noticed that the swordsman's breathing had become warmer and he was no longer trying to conceal the grunts and moans produced at the very back of his throat. It was then that he felt those callused hands moving over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and going even further down to his pants.

  
Zoro teased one of Sanji's nipples twirling the skin between his thumb and index finger. When he felt the cook's breath hitch he lowered his head, kissing a trail from the jaw to that already molested pink knob and grab hold of it between his lips, then letting his teeth do the work. Zoro was learning fast what made Sanji produce all those sweet sounds he liked more every time.

  
Sanji tried to remove his hands from underneath the haramaki but Zoro stopped him. “Leave’em there” he said panting “just humor me”. Sanji did as he was told and Zoro found that submissive side of the cook quite appealing, thought he also liked his feisty side.

  
“I don't know if you have a preference” Zoro said. “But right now I'd really like to be inside you” Sanji let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. “Yeah” he said still panting “That's fine by me”

  
Grinning after hearing his approval, Zoro unbuckled Sanji's belt and tug on his pants until they were somewhere out of sight.

Sanji's legs were every bit as wonderful as Zoro imagined and he traveled every inch of them with his rough hands. Zoro then leaned forward to kiss Sanji's lips again while using his hands to slide down the boxer briefs that the cook was still wearing.

  
Sanji stopped him mid task. “If you don't have any lube, in the cupboard on your left there's a little bottle of olive oil” Zoro smiled, he had been thinking the exact same thing, he never knew fucking in the kitchen would prove to be such a good location.

  
After slicking his fingers, Zoro began teasing around Sanji's entrance feeling those muscles flinch. In order to distract him from what was about to happen, he also grabbed the blonde’s throbbing cock with his free hand and stroked all of its length rubbing his thumb against the slit letting it slide over the head, wet with his own fluids.

  
Sanji arched his back and let his agitated breath come out along with some sexy moans and gasps. When Zoro inserted his first finger, he couldn't take it anymore. “I… I want, to touch you too” he said clenching his hands underneath the haramaki. “Fine” Zoro whispered in his ear “You can touch anything you want” Sanji took his hands from under the haramaki and noticed the change in temperature, he unbuttoned Zoro's pants and let them drop to the floor, where the swordsman stepped out of them. Sanji noticed that there was no underwear to pull down, he laid eyes on the impressive erection that had sprung free in front of him. He proceeded to take that cock in one hand, letting the other run free around that sculpted body in front of him while Zoro was inserting a second finger, making him feel the burn of the stretch combined with the intense pleasure of those fingers hitting just the right place.

  
“It's ok, just do it” Sanji's voice came as a plea.

“No, I don't wanna hurt you”

  
“I'll be fine Zoro, please”

  
Hearing his name from the cook's mouth, begging to be fucked pretty much did the trick for Zoro. He let Sanji spread the oil over his length and then bent himself forward tipping Sanji too, to get a better angle. He removed his fingers and placed his aching erection over Sanji's entrance and very gently pushed forward.

  
He was so ridiculously tight that Zoro thought he'd lose it right then. Sanji was holding him from the shoulders now, he could see his reddened face panting, his big blue eyes darkened with lust. Fuck he was so perfect.

  
When he felt that Sanji had gotten used to that foreign presence he began to move at at slow maddening pace. He wanted to hear more moans and see more of those expressions of pure pleasure but it was him who let a out a groan from the back of his throat when Sanji pushed him closer with his legs.

  
That felt so good, fuck, he couldn't stand it much longer. He started to move faster, correcting the angle of his hips to make sure he would hit Sanji's good spot with every thrust. Their movements became more and more erratic as they gave themselves away to pleasure. Sanji felt the haramaki's crotchety surface making contact with his dick, creating a crazy amount of friction that was threatening to take him over the edge.

  
“I'm… Zoro!”

  
“Yeah, do it, let me see your face”

  
Sanji let himself go arching his back in an almost impossible angle and rolling his eyes back into his skull. When Zoro saw that face, drunk with lust he couldn't help to go over the edge as well.

  
They were holding each other, coming down from the remains of their climax when Zoro drew apart and helped the blond find his clothes. They had been lucky no one went into the galley, but they better clear the area now. So they both went up the crow's nest and Sanji smoked leaning on the rail.

  
“Anything else you wanna ask about?” The swordsman said, joking about everything that just went down.

  
“Actually yeah, why didn't you say something before?”

  
“I thought you'd hate me even more” Zoro's lips curled into a bittersweet smile.

  
“Huh well same here” Sanji smiled looking into the moonlight. “Guess your sensei was right”

  
“What you mean?”

  
“The haramaki did bring you luck”

Zoro laughed but was too distracted with the other man's honest grin full of true happiness. He leaned forward to claim a kiss. He thought he had a new dream now besides becoming the best swordsman in the world, making Sanji smile like that will be his every day goal.

  
“Would you stay with me, Sanji?”

  
“Yes, every night if you'll have me”

  
“Good”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was my first smut, ever! So it would be awesome if you could tell me your honest opinion about it.  
> English is not my native tongue, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know too.  
> Next kink is Chains and I'm using Hisoka x Illumi of HxH for that one. You can read it or skip it till the next one.  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Illumi plus chains in a dungeon, need I say more?  
> The second chapter of kinktober!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of the kinktober challenge, this time the kink is "chains"  
> If you read the first one, you'll noticed this one belongs to a different fandom, but I just couldn't get thees images out of my head! If Hisoka x Illumi is not your thing, that's OK, you can skip this chapter and wait for the next which will be ZoSan again.   
> Anyway, thank you to everyone who read the last one, I'm so happy to know you liked it!  
> Let's keep enjoying Kinktober!

##  2- Helpless   


The first thing hisoka noticed when he woke up was that he was not able to see, something was covering his eyes. The second thing was an uncomfortable pain on his wrists. He was standing but his feet were barely touching the ground and he couldn't move freely. The cold material in contact with his skin let him know that he was chained and suspended. 

He concentrated on his surroundings. There was a faint echo of water tapping against something hard, the air was cold and humid and there were no sounds from the outside world. He smiled. 

When the shrieking sound of a heavy door reached his ears he licked his lips, waiting. Barely audible footfalls walked towards him and then, silence. “It's been a while, Illumi dear”, his voice was soft and playful. 

He heard Illumi scoff and then a strong hand reaching for his throat. Unable to dodge the attack he gasped as his air flow grew thinner. 

“You know why you are here, now speak”, said the older Zoldyck son. 

“I… don't… know”, Hisoka replied using all his strength to talk through the mind numbing asphyxia. 

Finally, Illumi released his grip and allowed the magician some time to cough and catch his breath. “I do not like to repeat myself, speak”.

Hisoka sighed. “If you wanted to see me that bad you shoulda call me dear, no need to send your butlers to do the dirty work”.

Illumi’s only answer was a hard slap across the magician’s face, its sound echoed across the room. “Oh Illu, now you're just trying to turn me on”, Hisoka relished in the tingling sensation of pain growing in his cheekbone and tasted the faint metal of his own blood. 

Illumi was tempted to kill the annoying clown, he was supposed to be torturing not the other way around. Anyways he kept his composure, true to his training and asked again. “My mark, where is it?”. 

“Oh c'mon Illumi, can't we enjoy this moment without talking about work?” 

A flying needle went straight to Hisoka’s wrist, just below the chain restraining it. “Agh what the hell?”, an excruciating pain invaded his hand and arm up to the elbow. His pain resistance was high but this was a bit much even for his extravagant taste. 

“Is that too much for you?” Illumi feigned an innocent voice without changing his ever stone-cold face. “You see, I know regular torture seems to arouse you some how so I got a little creative” 

“Ahhhgg Illumi, stop this!” 

The black haired man lowered his gaze and casted a devilish grin. “That needle is in a nervous center, my nen is pulsing through it stimulating the center of pain”, he kept talking ignoring Hisoka’s screams. “And that’s just one, I can keep adding more all night long”. Illumi then stopped his nen from affecting the needle leaving Hisoka as a sweaty huffing mess. Not yet contempt with the result, the assassin then sent three more needles which connected to hisoka’s right knee and left hip and ankle. The magician held his breath waiting for the pain to assault him but it didn’t.

“Now”, said the Zoldyck. “What did you do to my mark?”.

Hisoka smirked, already exhausted. “Isn’t locating him part of your work?”

Illumi let his nen flow freely through the four needles for a few seconds, while he sighed in frustration. When he stopped, he walked close to the redhead and pulled the blindfold away from his eyes. His stoic eyes were staring right into the other man's and in his hand he was holding four more needles. “spine, nape, forehead, eyeball” he said pointing to each needle. “Now, where is my mark?” 

“Oh, you're no fun” Hisoka pouted. “Fine, Chrollo has him”. 

Illumi considered those words carefully. He was sure he had felt Hisoka’s distinctive smell when he arrived at the job destination to find it empty. That could only mean that the clown was working with the spider, again. 

He shot a needle to Hisoka’s temple, just to make him temporarily blind. It was faster than replacing the blindfold and he could make him suffer in the process. He remained silent for a moment, and the clown noticed it. “Are you mad now?”, he said slyly. “It was a paying job”.

“You know that now I will have to go against the troupe in order to complete my job. I shall show no mercy to your dear taichou if he prevents me to…”, he stopped talking. Why did he said that? 

“So that’s what it is”, Hisoka licked his lips and smiled. “You knew that Chrollo had something to do with this and you wanted to hear it from me, admitting betrayal” Hisoka laughed. “Is my gorgeous porcelain flower jealous?”

Illumi was glad for the fact that Hisoka was still blind because there would be no excuses to justify the redness raising to his face. “You are not in a position to make accusations”, he said. He was losing his composure, that was dangerous territory.

“Well, you can put me in any position you like”

Ok, that was it. Illumi grabbed the end of the reinforced chain that was holding Hisoka’s sore body and yanked it until the clown was completely suspended from the ground. The thick chain was secured around his wrists and went over his arms, crossing diagonally through the wide torso, wrapped around his legs all the way down to his ankles. With Illumi’s pull, Hisoka’s feet rose up arching his spine backwards. “I hope that position suits your taste”, said the raven haired man.

“I don’t know about me, but I’m sure it’s worthy to admire from your perspective Illu”, Hisoka found the way to be helpless and yet dig deep with his words. He would never surrender power unwillingly. Chained to the ceiling and blind, he still try to find the way to be the one in control of the situation. “If you wanted to play rough you just had to say it, I’m always willing to please”

“Yes, that seems to be the problem”, Illumi’s voice came from behind him, Hisoka thought that was where the chain was being held. 

“I’ll tell you your mark’s exact location if that would make you happy”

“I do not need you for that”

“Oh so you know already”

“I found him and killed him while you were unconscious here”

“Then… ah, I see”, Hisoka produced a concerned smirk. “Yes I worked with Chrollo, you know that already, what am I still doing up here?”

“Why?”

“Huh?”, the magician was surprised by the sudden question.

“Why would you aid him of all people? And against me, do you have an unfulfilled death wish?”

“I have only one wish right now”, he said lewdly. “I wish for you to put me down so I can do to you everything I did the last time we met. Remember my floor at the tower? I can’t stop thinking about your beautiful face gasping for air, holding those deep grunts” 

“Shut up already” 

“Am I wrong?”

“Yes”

“Illumi, I didn’t do anything with Chrollo, I swear”

Illumi rolled his eyes, as if the promises of a pathological liar would mean anything. 

“I know you can turn me into a puppet and yank the truth out of me, but you don’t want that. Then believe me. I meant every word I said at the tower. You are perfect, flawless, like a poisonous flower, silent, deadly”, Hisoka’s words were affecting Illumi in ways he preferred to ignore.

“But…”

“Why?”, Hisoka finished that sentence for him. “I just wanted to see you again”.

Illumi froze, typical Hisoka, to make him go to ridiculous lengths to achieve his own whims. “And I thought it would be fun, I guess I was right” Hisoka chose the wrong time to make that final clarification. Illumi has holding the chain in his hand, considering the possibility to let him down before the lack of blood would severely affect his limbs. After hearing that last part, he simply let go of his hold.

Hisoka hit the stone floor with a loud ‘thud’, he barely had time to use his bungee gum to avoid the worst part of the fall, but Illumi wasn't done. He felt the chains rattling again and with a swift movement he was now pinned to the cold wall. At least he was sitting down now in a much comfortable position.

The assassin removed the pin in his temple and his sight returned, blurry at first, but he could clearly see him moving towards him retrieving the needles lodged in his skin one by one. 

“I wanted to see you Illu, but you kept ignoring me” 

“There was no reason for us to meet”

“Why not? We're friends”

“Assassins do not have friends”

“Fine then, lovers”

“Is that how you call it now?”

“If you wanna be my boyfriend you just have to say it”

“Do you ever shut up?”, Illumi bent forward, catching Hisoka’s chin with his hand to tilt it up.

“Make me”, said the magician and Illumi crashed their lips together in a desperate kiss. Hisoka used his tongue to part Illumi’s lips further and invade his mouth with the sweet taste of strawberry and bubblegum. The Zoldyck’s raven hair fanned down covering their faces, brushing against the other man’s skin.

The assassin then kneeled, straddling the other man. He took a hand and buried it in Hisoka’s red hair, pulling it hard until he felt a groan full of pleasure trembling in his throat. Then, Illumi tore Hisoka’s top apart, exposing his toned chest to the dim light. He kissed and licked that sweet skin all the way down to the hem of Hisoka’s pants. He stopped there for a second but then proceeded to unzip them exposing that already leaking erection to the cold air. 

Illumi licked Hisoka’s length from the base to the top, adding pressure with his tongue all the way up until he reached the top and surrounded it inside his mouth. Hisoka released a loud moan when he felt the hot wetness trapping him. Illumi used his hand to cover the rest and started to move with skillful speed. 

After a few moments, Hisoka was already a trembling mess. “Illu, I’m cuming”, he panted. “No, you are not”, the assassin responded standing up. He unzip his own pants and practically shoved his cock into Hisoka's mouth who accepted it gladly, sucking and licking it expertly while the other man kept moving his hips forward, holding the clown by the hair. 

In the meantime, Illumi had been prepping himself with his free hand, he had nothing he could use but he was used to endure pain, in this case it happened to be paired up with a large amount of pleasure. He pulled Hisoka’s head away from him and lowered himself, to straddle the other man again, this time positioning that hard-on directly on his entrance. He let himself down until it was fully sheathed inside of him. Never loosing eye contact with the amazed magician who was getting closer to the finish line just looking at those ever-empty eyes now filled with lust and desire. 

Illumi rose and fall, sliding over that chained man, making them both cry out in delight. He kept the same steady pace until he felt Hisoka’s hips rising from the ground to meet his on their way down. That seemed to ignite something inside Illumi who held on to Hisoka’s shoulders quickening his pace. He brought one of his hands down, holding his own dick until he came, arching his head back, brushing hisoka’s thighs with his hair. The sudden clench in his muscles drove Hisoka to the edge as well, letting his seed drip inside the assassin. 

When he regain notion of his surroundings, his favorite Zoldyck was curled up on his lap, looking absolutely adorable, he wanted to stroke that fair skin, so he broke loose from the chains using his pure strength and cleared some of the long strands of black hair that were falling over Illumi’s face.

“So you were faking to be helplessly chained the whole time”, Illumi stated matter of factly.

“I didn’t want to ruin your fun”, Hisoka’s voice was almost a whisper.

“Duly noted, I will find something stronger to bind you with next time”

“Next time? I’ll be looking forward to it”, Hisoka nuzzled his partner’s black hair and smiled.

“First I need to destroy the security video before father sees it”, said Illumi standing up, ready to face that task.

“Security video? Can I have a copy first?”

“Of course not”

“Illu… you’re mean”

And just like that, in the middle of the dungeon, the assassin smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HxH stands for Hot x Hot (Sorry, not sorry)  
> The next kink is "Nicknames" and it will feature Zoro and Sanji again.  
> I would love to read your opinion of this fic, please comment if you liked it!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Raven.


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji keep fighting each other, maybe all they need is a little help to resolve their issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd chapter of the Kinktober Challenge, featuring Zoro and Sanji again. The kink was "Nicknames" and since they're both experts at calling each other names I thought this was fitting.  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, I'm extremely happy about your response.

3- Nicknames

It had been some long weeks since the mugiwara crew could find a nice place to dock and the mood around the ship was getting tense. The captain was bored and that was bad news for everyone and even worse, food was beginning to scarce despite Sanji’s best efforts to ration it. Wondering toward that thought was precisely when Zoro found him, staring at the almost empty shelves of the storage room. The swordsman looked at the concerned expression of Sanji’s face “Oi cook, what’s wrong?” he asked trying to help by sharing whatever burden the cook was carrying.

“Hm? Nothing, don’t worry about it”, yet his closely drawn eyebrows told a different story. “C’mon curly, I’m trying to help here”, Zoro was losing his patience.

“I said nothing’s wrong shitty marimo, now get of my case and go make yourself useful”.

“The fuck you just said?”

And that was pretty much all it took for the kicking and sword brandishing to start, along with long strings of insults and name calling from both sides. “Is it me or are they getting more creative with the cusses?” asked Ussop who was sitting on the rail trying to catch a fish. “They’re just annoying”, came Nami’s response. “Hey, you two, cut it out already!” but neither paid much attention to her.

Sanji saw their daily fights as a way to release some steam while sparring against a strong opponent, having Zoro close to him, grabbing and tugging at his clothes was just a perk, only this time fear and frustration were getting the best of him. Zoro, on the other hand, had tried to be nice for once and now he was genuinely pissed. He wasn’t good with words, but why did the cook reacted like that? He knew he practically hated him, but never thought it would be that much. Fuck, now he was hurt too. Luckily, Brook’s voice put an end to their fight. “Land ahead! I can see it, though I don’t have eyes yohohoho”

Everyone hurried up to their posts following Nami’s directions to make a safe arrival. After several maneuvers, they could find a safe place to dock the ship on a coveted side of the coast. The island looked small and wild, with dense jungle like vegetation growing near the edge of the shore.

 

Zoro offered to stay back and guard the ship and the rest hurried into the island. As soon as they were out of sight, the swordsman propped himself against the main mast and closed his eyes. He wasn't trying to sleep he just needed to meditate long enough to forget the heated argument from before. 

 

Damn, he hated those fights. He used to provoke them to have an excuse to touch the other man and  stand close to him even if it was only to scream death threats at his face. He could swear that sometimes he felt the cook's sharp gaze stabbing the back of his head, but he descarted it as a wimp of his imagination. 

 

He concentrated on his mind cleaning meditation until he felt his nakama approaching the edge of the jungle. He then pretended to sleep.

 

Barely opening his good eye, Zoro spotted Sanji. He was carrying a ridiculous amount of crates laughing next to the girls with hearts in his eyes. Always making a fool of himself, that idiot. 

 

“Oi, marimo, if you're done with photosynthesis move your ass and help”, said the cook nudging Zoro on the shin with his foot. Zoro grunted in response and stood up. His mind was set, if the cook hated him so much then so be it, he wouldn't indulge in that game of constant fighting anymore, it was to fucking painful. 

 

He walked right past him without making eye contact. Sanji froze in the spot but said nothing. Instead he lowered his gaze and sighed. He knew that day would come but it still hurt. 

 

Later that night, Robin approached a sulking swordsman who was training himself senseless. “Is this a good time to talk, Zoro?” without stopping his weights swings he answered her. “What do you want?”

 

“You’ve been in the most disturbing mood all day, is there something wrong?” she asked, resting her elbows on the rail. That damn perceptive woman, what did she care? “I’m fine, this is non of your business” 

 

“Always so stern”

 

“What do you want?” he grunted at her. “Why don’t you tell him how you feel?” the brunette said those words with her soft voice, staring into the ocean. “What?!” The swordsman almost lost the grip of his weights. When he turned to look at Robin, the woman was gone, leaving behind her the faint scent of fresh flowers. Zoro went red all the way to his ears, half in embarrassment, half in rage. There was no way that could be a possible solution to his problem, but then again, what was there for him to lose? The man hated his guts already, hell he wouldn’t even call him by his own name! Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he had called the cook by his name? He couldn't remember. Shit, he was just as bad. 

 

In the meantime, Sanji was busy working on dinner preparations. The island turned out to have a small village within the jungle, and a market where he could buy every local product available at a surprisingly affordable price. He was cutting open different kinds of fruits and tasting them, along with new spices as he made a mental note of all the things he could make combining the discovered flavours. He particularly liked the sweet yet tangy taste of a round, purple fruit. It was as big as a peach, but round as a plum and the inside was soft and juicy. He ate a few of those while writing down a receipt for a parfait using them. 

 

Everything was better for him now, the ship had been restocked and the shelves and fridge were bursting with food. He remembered that morning, lashing out at Zoro. He had been watching the pantry where there was almost nothing left, just flour and spices. He was an excellent chef but there’s not much he could do with that. The ghosts of his past had found a way to leak their ugliness into his heart, revisiting the time when he had been stuck at that rock with the old man. Everything went back, the hunger, the fear, the constant reminder of his body eating itself away. He promised to himself he’d never let that happen to his crew, but a ship with no food was his ultimate nightmare. 

 

Zoro had managed to find the worst time to engage in actual conversation, but had done nothing wrong. Sanji knew it was all his fault, but how could he fix it? He’d really screwed it up now and the proud swordsman would never forgive him. “Stupid marimo” he said to himself as he dropped another of those strange fruits into his mouth.

 

Suddenly, the cook found himself toying the fruit’s pit around in his mouth. He expertly bare it from every last trace of pulp and rolled it with his tongue against his palate. His teeth clacked against it and he used it to stroke the inside of his lips, feeling the softness of its surface. -marimo- Zoro’s image kept popping up in his mind, that morning’s fight, the heat of that golden skin against his hands, his parting lips panting in anger. Fuck. 

 

Sanji’s arousal grew making painful the tightness of his pants. He braced himself to the kitchen counter and grind against it almost involuntarily, trying to relieve some of the pressure with much needed friction. He kept his eyes closed and clenched his jaw. “Hah… marimo…” he repeated this time out loud. A thud near the door startled him. He quickly opened his eyes and found Zoro standing in front of him, across the kitchen island who had apparently just dropped a small wooden box. 

 

Zoro stood there, shocked, staring at Sanji who looked like a deer in the headlights but drawing short breaths and showing an expression of undeniable desire. He had found that stupid pencil case rolling around the deck and decided to bring it in, he never thought he would find that scene unfolding before him. What the fuck was he supposed to do now? -Tell him how you feel- Robin’s word resounded on his memory, but this was not the time for that! 

 

“Cook..”, he choked out. “I… sorry”.

 

“Marimo”, Sanji gasped, totally out of himself, unbearable want taking over him. That pleading look took away all of Zoro’s self control. He walked past the kitchen island and without a moment of hesitation landed a hungry kiss on the cook’s lips. Sanji moaned into it, then pulled apart to take the pit out of his mouth, but came back up to claim those luscious lips for himself. They kissed deeply, desperately holding each other closer, feeling their feverish skin under their clothes. 

 

Sanji took a step forward, pinning Zoro against the counter, grinding hard, feeling the other man’s hard on rubbing against his. Then he tugged on Zoro’s pants, while landing sloppy kisses on his neck, all the way down to his collarbone, biting and sucking on that tanned skin. Once Zoro’s pants were around his ankles, Saji unzipped his and shimmied out of them. He then pressed himself against the other man feeling both cocks rub against each other. That wasn’t even close to enough though.

 

Sanji grabbed both erections in one hand and stroked them hard. Zoro couldn't hold his own voice anymore and let himself groan, breathing hard against the blonde’s ear. 

“Cook…”

“Hah, mmm… marimo…”

 

Sanji kept stroking the full length of their dicks, kneading the slick top with his skillful fingers. The pace became maddening, sloppy and hard quick strokes were turning them into a quivering mess. Suddenly both men were driven over the edge, and were holding to each other for dear life standing on shaky knees. Still trying to catch their breath, they shared a deep mouth watering kiss.

 

Suddenly the door opened, letting the young doctor into the room.

 

“Sanji, I checked the purple berries and they are highly aphrodisiac, I don’t think they’re… safe…”, Chopper’s words died in his mouth when he realised what exactly he was witnessing. “I’m so sorry!”, he cried before running away from the galley. 

 

“Well that explains it then”, said Sanji who was feeling mortified now that the effect had passed. “I ate a lot of those things”.

 

“I didn’t”, answered Zoro with a grin. 

 

“Well, then, what the hell?”

 

“Call me ‘marimo’ with that sexy voice again and I’ll tell you”

 

“The fuck? No!”, Sanji was pulling himself together, embarrassed to the very core of his soul.

 

“Kenshi-san, then”, Zoro was enjoying that a little too much.

 

“Stop it now, would you?”

 

“Why? I know you like it… Mr. Prince”

 

“I said shut the fuck up!”

 

While the not so usual bickering was starting for the umptenth time on the mugiwara ship, a certain archeologist who had eyes and ears everywhere was certainly having the laugh of her life under the surprised look of the rest of her crewmates.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit I had a little fun writing this one, I hope you like it too.  
> Leave me your comments please, I love to read them!   
> Next kink is "Roleplay" and I'm using this two again.  
> Share this with your kinky friends and keep celebrating the dirty side of October!  
> -Raven.-


	4. Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're so hot that a fireman has to hose you down.  
> Zoro x Sanji, roleplay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This time the kink is "Roleplay" a major kink of mine I must say. I hope you like it and thank you for all the comments and kudos. Please let me know what you think about this one.

##  4- Roleplay 

 

In the dim light of his modern apartment, Sanji was relaxing after a hard day of work. The restaurant had been crazy that night with the dinner rush getting more hectic than usual after a crowd had walked in without reservation. 

After getting home, he poured himself a glass of red wine and relaxed on the couch, kicking his shoes off considering if he was hungry enough to actually get up and make dinner. He wasn't particularly hungry after all, but drinking with an empty stomach wasn't a good idea. 

He lighted a cigarette, and let its smoke fill his lungs taking the edge of his exhaustion. The smoke rose up, curling in elegant shapes, dancing against the yellow light. He exhaled producing a thin stream of smoke that turned into a dusty cloud.

When he was finally starting to relax, a stern knock at the door brought him back to reality. He lived on a tenth floor, it was strange to receive visitors that way, that's why he rose to his feet and hurried toward the sound. “Yes?” He asked from behind the door. “Mr. Vinesmoke? It's the fire department, it's been a complaint” 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Please Sir, open the door so I can check” 

Sanji obeyed, still wondering what the hell was that all about. He found there a tall man dressed head to toe in firefighter gear, but instead of the coat he was wearing a tight black t-shirt with the fire department insignia. Sanji noticed the glimpse of green hair under the helmet and three golden earrings tingling on his left ear. 

“What's the problem?” Sanji asked. “Please come in”

“Thank you, my name y Zoro Roronoa, I'm a fire marshal”, the fireman stepped inside and held his helmet under his arm. “We received a call from the building saying there was smoke coming from your apartment” 

“Well, you can see nothing is burning here”

“I see, but I still have to check since the claim said this happens all the time”, the fireman begun looking around, checking the heating system and radiators.

“You're free to look around, but better make it quick I need to get dinner started”, Sanji was getting inpatient and rested one of his hands on his hip. 

“I need to check everything until I'm certain there's no fire risk Sir, please let me do my job” 

Sanji huffed, but the view wasn't half bad when the taller man bended forward to check for leaks and he noticed the way his elastic suspenders held tight to those broad shoulders. “How long is this going to take?” 

“Until I make sure everything is in order”, Zoro stood facing the other man. “Could you show me to the kitchen?” 

Sanji sighed and gestured toward the kitchen door. “Right this way”. They both entered the modern space with was fully equipped with the best appliances. Every surface was spotless and everything was safely stored. Sanji had it made to his specific taste, nothing there was left to chance. 

Zoro inspected closely the two different ovens and every possible appliance that could burst into short circuit. “Have you changed the original kitchen of this place?” The fireman asked. 

“Yes, I had it redone from scratch”

“Hum, I see”

“Why? Is there something wrong?”

“Well no, if you have the safety inspections done and signed, everything’s ok”

“The what?” Sanji shook his head. “I have nothing of the sort”

“In that case we do have a problem Sir.” Zoro produce a tiny notebook from his pocket. “I need to file a report”.

“What? No, wait!”, Sanji tried to avoid the hassle of a ticket. “I wasn’t told about this inspection, I had no idea”.

“I’m sorry Mr. Vinesmoke but I have to conduct a safety check now and report the results”, the fireman sighed like already knowing it would be a demanding task. “Look”, Sanji interrupted. “Is there any way we can speed this up? My husband will be home any minute now and he will not be happy about all this”

“Your husband you say?” Zoro concealed a chuckle. “Well in that case, I must warn him too”

“What do you mean?” Sanji drew his eyebrows closer. 

“I have found the hottest thing here, which is a potential fire hazard” Zoro said matter of factly. 

“Really? And what can that be?” Sanji said coating his voice with innocence.

“You”

Sanji blushed lightly then grinned. His eyes were challenging and his voice low. “Is that so?”

“Yeah”, Zoro shortened the distance between them. “And I'm afraid I must do a complete inspection to discard possible threats”

“But, Mr... Roronoa was it? My husband will be home soon” said Sanji holding his gaze on the other man's eyes. 

Zoro smiled and Sanji could swear he saw a faint pinkness rising on his cheeks. “Well then, Mr. Vinsmoke we better start right away”

Sanji saw the other man approaching him and met him halfway joining their lips in a fiery kiss. The firefighter seemed strong but he was kissing him with an uncharacteristic softness. Their tongues entwined and Sanji grabbed the fireman suspenders pulling him closer until their bodies were flushed against each other. Zoro seemed to understand his cue and deepened the kiss. “Take me to the bedroom”, he whispered is Sanji's ear when he needed to breathe. The Chef grabbed his wrist and walked out of the kitchen, leading them through the living room until they reached a door in a hallway. As soon as Sanji opened it, Zoro was kissing his neck, holding him from behind moving forward to the bed. 

With a swift twist of his hands, he turned Sanji around to face him and pushed him to the mattress. The blonde was smiling in anticipation, watching intently at the sexy way in which Zoro was taking off his suspenders, letting them hang. Then he  took off his tight t-shirt revealing his toned body. His golden skin rippled with every twitch of his defined muscles underneath it. Truly a mouth watering sight.

Once deprived of his t-shirt, Zoro stepped on the bed, hovering over Sanji and kissed his neck. The cook tilted his head granting him better access which Zoro took gladly kissing and nibbling all the way down to his collarbones, relishing with every sound his actions elicited on the blonde. The fireman straightened up, standing on his knees looking down at the panting man below him. He let some of his weight fell on Sanji's lap, grinding against the cloth covered erection. He felt the cook rise his hips looking to increase the friction on his aching cock. 

Zoro wanted to run his fingers all over that porcelain white skin so he begun to yank on Sanji's dress shirt tearing a few buttons in the process. “Easy on the buttons, you'll ruin my shirt” came the blonde’s complain. “Then ask your husband to buy a new one”, said the fireman smirking and ripping the rest of the buttons with a firm yank. 

Once the shirt was out of the way Zoro bent down kissing and running his hands through that toned chest, stroking one of Sanji's nipples while his mouth went down to taste the other. He kept abusing that soft knob until it hardened in his mouth. He pressed his lips around it, grazing the soft skin with his teeth feeling the man under him breathe harder. 

Meanwhile Zoro was finding himself huffing against Sanji's chest since the blonde kept grinding his thigh against Zoro's hard on which was getting impossibly uncomfortable inside his pants. He kept adoring the cook's skin leaving a trail of wet kisses down to the hem of his pants where he expertly unbuttoned and unzipped the other man's pants using nothing but his teeth. Sanji welcomed the relief of pressure especially when his erection sprung out of his briefs. The heat of his dripping cock felt the coolness of the room for an instant, then Zoro liked its length from the base to the top, making his tongue flat, applying special pressure to the throbbing vein making the blonde shiver with excitement who couldn't help but to voice a loud groan when the hot wetness of the fireman’s mouth encased the tip of his length. 

With his free hand, Zoro fetched a small bottle from his pocket and slicked his fingers with its content. Finally taking Sanji's pants completely off, he parted those strong legs further apart kissing the inside of his thighs. With one hand stroking firmly on his length and the other circling around his entrance, Sanji gripped the bed covers turning his hands into fists.

When he felt the first digit sliding inside him he rolled his eyes and arched his back. 

Soon after, Zoro pushed a second finger in, feeling those muscles twitch around them. He scissored his fingers inside making Sanji whimper when he brushed that special spot inside of him. 

“Zoro, I want you” Sanji hissed through gritted teeth. “I don't want to hurt you” answered the green haired man slowly sliding a third digit in. 

After the initial burn was fading, Sanji found pleasure overwhelming him again. He cold feel those strong fingers twirling and bending inside him while he relaxed into them, letting the warm feeling of arousal invade his very core. 

When Zoro took his hand away, Sanji was about to complain about the sudden emptiness but then the other man drew near whispering in his ear. “Turn over”.

Sanji did as he was told, lying face down, propping himself up on his elbows. He felt the bed shift with the weight of the other man positioning behind him and then the warmth of the calloused hands holding him on the hips, raising them until he was standing in all fours. He felt Zoro's hard on brushing against his entrance and slowly making its way in. 

Sanji moaned into the pillow gripping the covers until the other man's hip came in contact with his skin letting him know he was fully sheathed inside.

Zoro waited, until Sanji's muscles relaxed accepting his foreign presence. “I'll move now”, he said then kissed Sanji's glistening nape. 

“Just do it already”, was the blonde's shaky answer. 

And so he did, pulling back then moving back in in a slow maddening pace. After a few thrusts, Zoro shivered when the blonde met him halfway moving his hip backwards to deepen the movement. Fuck. That felt so damn good and the blonde was so ridiculously tight, coating Zoro with his warmth. 

Their movements became erratic, giving themselves to pleasure, forgetting everything that wasn't the contact of their skin, the sound of their moans and the electrifying shock of their agitated rhythm. 

Zoro's vision blurred and thrusting deeper while digging his fingertips into Sanji's hip he let himself came with all the force of his desire. Below him, Sanji felt the other man's cries and surrendered himself to Zoro's thrusts, landing on that bundle of nerves every single time, and came too, soaking the bed and his chest with his release.

When they came down from the blurriness of their climax, they were lying on the bed, Sanji's back flushed against Zoro's chest, curled in himself, enjoying the soft caresses of the other man on his hair. “That. Was. Fucking. Amazing.” Said the cook, barely managing to articulate each word. 

“I know” answered the green haired man grinning. “I thought it would be fun” 

“Well yeah, where did you get the uniform from?” Wondered the cook. 

“Ace lend it to me”, Zoro chuckled. Sanji on the other hand was feeling a little mortified about it. “And… did he?... Does he?... What did you tell him?”

“Nothing, I just asked and he gave it to me”

“Oh god”, Sanji was truly embarrassed now, but he got distracted by Zoro's honest laugh echoing in the bedroom. He loved that man and he wanted to hear that happiness from him every day. 

“Now I have a question for you” said Zoro catching his breath. “Do you have a husband that I don't know of? Or was that your way to propose?” 

Saji felt the heat of his cheeks take over all of his face. “Shut up! I was just playing along!” He screamed without turning to face his boyfriend. 

“Yeah? Is that so?” Zoro teased. “Why don't you ask for real one day? The answer might surprise you” 

Sanji did turn around this time and threw a pillow to Zoro's wide grin. “I said shut up stupid moss ball, you were more fun as a respectful firemen” 

“In that case”, Zoro discarded the pillow and yanked Sanji on top of him. “I don't have to return this uniform until the day after tomorrow” 

Sanji chuckled. “Is that so? Mister Roronoa?” 

“Oh yeah Mister Vinsmoke, I'm at your full disposal”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what can I say... I love fireman and I fricking love Zoro, so... This. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.  
> Sorry for the cliches, but we all indulge in that while role-playing, admit it or not.  
> Please let me know what you think. Your comments make me so happy!  
> Next kink is suits and I have no idea what to do so I accept prompts and suggestions.  
> Thanks again, love you.


	5. Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji are getting ready for a wedding, Sanji never thought how hot his boyfriend would look in a suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is for kinktober but what the hell haha the kink was suits and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, I'm so glad you liked it n.n

"Zoro, are you ready?” Sanji knocked on their bedroom door getting inpatient. “Come on, we're gonna be late”. 

Meanwhile, Zoro was having more than a little trouble with his cufflinks, not to mention his tie was far from perfect. Damn formal wear, so complicated and uncomfortable. Another knock startled him making him drop one of the damn things. “Hurry up marimo, what's taking you so long?” 

“I'm coming, jeez!” Frustration was getting the best of him. Of course the stupid cook was ready, he was like an expert in dainty clothes and all that formal shit, but him was more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy. He was used to wear all his kendo attire since he'd been practicing the sport for as long as he could remember, that was easy compared to this. No matter how much effort he put in the task he just couldn't make the stupid suit look right. He thought it didn't matter at first but he knew his boyfriend would be looking impeccable as always, specially for this occasion and by no means he could live with himself if he didn't look his best too. It was a challenge as good as any other. 

Finally he could concentrate long enough to close the stupid cufflinks but his tie was still a little off. He sighed looking in the mirror, that was his best attempt so far, he couldn't do it. He needed an expert. 

So when Sanji knocked on the door for the umpteenth time, he was surprised to hear Zoro's deep voice asking him to come in. “What’s taking you so long?” begun the cook complaining. “Did you put the shirt backwards like a straitjacket? Got lost inside the… suit…” Sanji’s attempt at being funny died the second he laid eyes on the other man. His single breasted charcoal gray jacket fitted perfectly to the broad size of his shoulders and accentuated the narrowness of his waist. The blonde was practically gaping his mouth with incredulous eyes, following the forms of the jacket all the way down to the pristine line of the gray slacks. 

“What?” Zoro growled at him. “Is it that bad?” he knew it wasn’t perfect but at least he had chosen the right one, right? Damn it, why was formal wear so fucking hard?

“Bad?” came the chef’s response. “Zoro you’re…” Sanji was completely blown away by the marimo, formal version, and couldn’t exactly put his feelings into words. He approached him instead, noticing the swordsman a bit nervous about the whole deal. He opened a drawer on the dresser and extracted a delicate white pocket square, then he proceeded to fold it carefully on his boyfriend’s pocket. “There, you can never go wrong with a white shirt and that detail” 

“Uhm, thanks” Zoro looked like an embarrassed child watching how the cook traced his delicate fingers over his navy blue tie. “The tie” Sanji begun but was quickly interrupted. 

“It’s crooked, I know, I just can’t tie the damn thing right”

“No, it’s not that. It is crooked, but I mean…” Sanji rested his gaze over Zoro’s deep dark eyes. “Why did you picked this one?” 

Zoro held his boyfriend’s look for a second, then he dropped his sight to the tie in question. “It was… I just, I thought you’d wear a blue suit and it’s, a nice color” -the color of your eyes-, he thought. 

Sanji lingered for a moment in the feeling produced by seeing his usually stoic and closed boyfriend, blushing all the way up to his ears. He was beyond flattered for the thoughtful and probably unconscious act of love the marimo had just pulled. 

“It suits you” he limited himself to respond, concealing a tender smile behind a smirk. 

Sanji’s outfit was even more perfect than what Zoro had imagined. Wearing a navy blue double breasted jacket over a matching vest and pants, he had chosen a black dress shirt and a charcoal tie. They were apparently closer than they thought. 

Sanji trailed his fingers over the soft fabric covering his lover until he reached the warmth of his neck and the softness of the short green hair and closing the distance between them, he claimed those slightly chapped lips with his own. 

Zoro was caught so off guard that he didn’t even closed his eyes while Sanji’s tongue parted his lips intruding into his mouth. It was a quick and passionate kiss and when they broke away for air Sanji pressed their foreheads together. “You have no idea how sexy you look right now.”

“Yeah?” Zoro smirked. “Like what you see cook?”

“mhmm, but now I’m thinking about how you look like without all this clothes on”

Sanji stroked Zoro's sides intently, he never thought the stupid moss ball would look that good on a suit but now he could only think about ripping it off. He unfastened the jacket button and kissed him again, adding some extra pressure, sliding a leg between the swordsman’s. 

“We're gonna be late” Zoro teased. 

“Who fucking cares?” 

“Usopp will be pissed” 

Sanji tched, “Fuck Usopp”

“I would prefer to fuck you actually” Zoro's kept a smile plastered on his face. 

“Then get on with it and stop complaining” 

Needless to say that he complied. 

Zoro yanked and pulled on Sanji’s jacket and shirt, revealing the soft white skin that lay underneath. “Watch it you brute, I have to wear this later” 

Sanji gently pushed his marimo until he was sitting on the bed. “I'll take care of clothing handling from now on” he said standing apart, losing his jacket and hanging it carefully on a chair. 

“Is that so?” the green haired man asked quirking up a mischievous eyebrow. He supported himself on his elbows, looking right at the lean figure of his lover, unraveling under so many layers of clothes. 

There was no silly music, no rocking of hips nor dancing at all. Sanji didn't need any of that to draw the other man's attention and making his jaw drop with admiration of his elegant and sensual form. The dim lightning filling the room from the window made exquisite shadows all over his naked torso, defining every muscle as they bent and flexed. 

When he was down to nothing but his pants, he approached Zoro walking intently, kicking of his shoes in the process. He held himself to Zoro's shoulder and with his free hand, elegantly slided his socks off his feet. His impatient lover sitted forward and made an attempt to undo Sanji’s pants but was quickly stopped. “what did I just say? I'll manage the clothes, you, hands off” 

Zoro was a little confused about how this dominant side of Sanji made his insides churn in the most positive way. “No problem cook” he said lifting his hands admitting surrender. As long as he could find a way into the blonde's fancy pants who cared who took them off, right? 

But Sanji didn't. Instead he ceremoniously undid Zoro's jacket and shirt button by button, leaving a wet trace of kisses where the tanned skin revealed under the garments. He stopped only to place the clothes on the chair, and then returned to the task discarding Zoro's belt and lowering the zipper of his pants where Sanji found a more than obvious bulge uncomfortably stretching the fabric. 

When Sanji tugged at the hem of those pants, Zoro lifted his hip a little assisting in the stripping and the cook realized that at some point his lover had kicked of his shoes and socks. Already immersed in the heat of the moment, he took the pants to the chair and after folding them carefully he took a hand to his own belt, releasing the buckle and making a bit of a show of pulling it off in a swift motion. 

Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. Was the usually uptight cook actually giving him a private show? He knew he was right the moment Sanji unzipped his own pants and facing him sideways accompanied its fall with both hands, all the way down to the floor, caressing his impossible long legs, making obvious gallant of his flexibility. 

The elegant and sensual way in which his boyfriend was moving, undressing for him, went straight to the swordsman's groin, making his cock twitch in anticipation. His hands gripped the bed covers tight, feeling almost impaired to fulfill the cook's demands of keeping his hands off. Technically he was banned from handling the suits, and those were already taken care of but he was quite interested in the way things were evolving and he could muster a bit of patience if it ensured him a flustered blonde manhandling him in the good way. 

Once his pants were out of the way, Sanji walked toward the eager man waiting for him still sitting on the bed. He stood right in front of him, placing one of his legs between the other man's and raised his hands to the green strands of soft hair pulling him forward. Zoro didn't hesitate to bring his own hands to the hem of Sanji’s boxers, pulling them off and then trailing his fingers over the pale skin of his strong legs all the way up to the already hard cock waiting for him. 

After giving it a few slow strokes he brought his lips to the tip and licked it eliciting a soft moan out of the other man. Zoro wanted more, of those sounds, of that lustful look Sanji was giving him, so he surrounded the heated skin sinking it deep into his mouth. 

Sanji groaned at the sudden hot wetness and pushed Zoro's head toward him making his lover swallow him whole. Zoro expertly kept rubbing his tongue on it and swallowed making Sanji almost quiver when he felt the pressure of his throat. 

Dreading that he won't be able to last much longer in that state, Sanji pulled himself from the swordsman’s mouth and pulled on his underwear until they were both completely naked, traced by the fainting sunset light. 

The blonde claimed his boyfriend's lips and kissed him in a hungry and bruising way. Zoro responded to such kiss, unwilling to relinquish all the power and made his way through the cook's parting lips with his tongue. While they were tangled in the kiss, Sanji pushed him backwards until he was lying on his back with the blond hovering over him. 

Parting for air, the blonde stared into his lover's eyes, the way they filled with lust every time their erections rubbed against each other. They were both panting hard as they grinded against the flushed skin, desperately looking for more friction. 

Sanji shifted it the bed, enclosing himself between his lover's legs, stroking those strong muscles, filling them move under the sun-kissed skin. “Is it ok if I top?” he asked, never stopping his caresses. “Fuck yeah cook, take me” came the swordsman’s eager response. 

Sanji stretched his arm to the bedside table and retrieved a little bottle. He slicked his fingers copiously and began teasing the other man's entrance. He felt it twitch and slowly pressed a finger past the tight muscle, relishing in the way his man moaned. When three long slicked fingers were deep into him, Zoro was nothing but a quivering mess, unwillingly moving his hips to Sanji’s touch, moaning loud every time the dexterous man brushed his bundle of nerves. 

When Sanji removed his fingers Zoro was about to complain about the sudden emptiness but he felt Sanji's hands taking hold of his legs, raising them to rest on his toned chest. He could feel the bluntness of his cock making contact with his entrance and then pushing forward in a slow maddening motion. The initial burn was quickly overcome by the immense pleasure that the cook was providing for him. 

Sanji stood still, fully sheathed into his lover and waited until his muscles relaxed, accepting his foreign presence. Zoro was delightful, flustered and panting looking straight into his eyes. Sanji moved backwards then back forward, setting a tortuously slow pace, he loved the way Zoro was moaning and he wanted this to last. With the same lack of speed he trusted deeply into him, making his boyfriend quiver and gasp. “Sanji…” he was close, he needed it to be faster. “Harder…” 

The word seemed to cause an instant effect on the cheff. He took hold of the other's hips and raised them from the bed. Now he was moving faster, harder and Zoro was gasping, Sanji had found a perfect angle hitting his prostate every, fucking, time. He was about to lose it and he knew the cook was close too. 

Sanji's thrusts became harder and erratic, Zoro was so tight, so perfect. He was surprised to see his boyfriend shiver and come with a loud moan, untouched. 

The simple idea of Zoro coming like that, plus the sudden tightness around his length sent him over the edge too. “Fuck, Zoro…” 

When Sanji regained consciousness of his surroundings, he was still on top of Zoro, both panting and still shaking. “That was…” begun the chef. “Fucking amazing” responded his lover. They both laughed quietly, they were tired and sweaty. 

“I'll wear suits more often” joked the swordsman. “Yeah, if you want to kill me from a stroke” Sanji sighed. “And you were against the formal wear for the wedd-” Sanji felt a cold shiver down his spine “Fuck! The wedding!” he said springing out of bed. 

“Oh come on!” Zoro's complaint was cut short when his boyfriend tugged at him to get up. 

“we're already late and you're the fucking best man! Usopp’s gonna kill us!” 

They shared a shower and got dressed quickly, Sanji helped his lover with the tricky parts of the suit and they arrived to the church just in time. 

“What took you so long?” Nami nagged at Sanji when they seated. He couldn't take his eyes off the elegant swordsman standing at the altar with the wedding party. 

“Nothing my dear”, he answered. “The stupid marimo couldn't get his suit right” 

“Oh yeah, that explains the hicky”

“What?” Sanji reached to his neck. “I'm gonna kill him!” 

Nami laughed covering her face. “You don't have one, but now I know” she winked at him playfully. 

But Sanji wasn't listening, his eyes were in the altar, on his man, wondering what had he done to deserve such happiness, wondering about their own future. There might be another occasion to wear a suit, maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, October is over, and it was a crazy busy month for me but if you want I can keep posting this kinky chapters. Let me know on the comments!  
> Thank you for reading this and I look forward to reading your comments.


End file.
